Bloody Bunny
by Gothalla123
Summary: When a new challenger comes up on OZ Kazuma finds that the two have alot in common, let the fun begin. Terrible intro sorry! KazumaxOC Yaoi
1. New Enemy

Jump, Dodge, jump, roundhouse kick "KO, Winner! BloodyBunny!" Standing there was a Tall white rabbit, blood stains all over his fur, a black long sleeve shirt with the words Bloodfest written in red across the back, and a smile on the front, Black ripped up jeans, a pair of dark purple high-tops, Purple and white fingerless gloves, and a black hat covering the top of his head, ears sticking out, the hat covering the top of his messy bottom of the neck length black hair. Eyes purple. He stared at the downed opponent then turned "Great Game, thanks." The KO-ed avatar didn't speak so the Bunny leapt off "Fuck…" Little did he know King Kazma was watching in the background unnoticed.

"Class today we have a new student" Everyone looked up and over at the figure standing in the doorway. "Come in"

1stperson

"Come in" the teacher said and I stood there like a idiot, he said it again and I obeyed stopping to stand beside him "Class this is Jason Krowe, he's from The United States, say hello" They all responded with a bored "Hi, Jason" I grit my teeth and nodded the hood covering my face didn't feel dark enough so I ducked my head some. "Why Don't you take a seat in front of Kazuma Ikezawa" I turned my head to where the teacher was pointing, in a seat near the back sat a boy with messy dark hair, tanned skin and was wearing a orange tank top with green shorts. I nodded and headed to sit down, someone in the row beside me tried to trip me. I went down but did a flip on my hands and landed in front of Kazuma. He looked at me shocked as the class all gasped, I shrugged and sat down "Taku! Detention!" The boy groaned and class continued. I pulled out a picture and began drawing when the bell rang I folded the picture "Kazuma, will you bring Jason to his next class please?" I stood and turned to him "Sure" Kazuma walked to the door and turned "You coming?" I nodded and caught up with him "You don't talk much do you?" I shook my head no and looked down at my boots "I'm guessing we have the same classes?" I looked up, a blush hidden under my hood, and nodded. "Okay, so next is Math" he said to himself as we walked down the hall. Walking into the next classroom they teacher sat me down next to Kazuma and told me that I didn't have to do any homework for today. I nodded, looking down at the desk I listened to what the teacher was saying but didn't think about it, I knew everything he was teaching about. I wasn't surprised that he called on me "32,482.971" I answered, not really wanting to but doing so. By the way he acted I guessed I got it right and he left me alone for the rest of the class. Bell ringing I took a look at my schedule and sighed, figuring Kazuma wouldn't want to escort me around all day I walked into the hallway and looked at the door numbers "Fuck…" I said angrily and shoved my schedule in my pocket "Jason, You coming?" My head snapped up nearly knocking my hood off my head, but I grabbed it at the last second. Walking up to Kazuma I nodded and he said "To art then…" 'Why was he being so nice' I thought as I walked behind him. Going into the art room I looked at Kazuma and he pointed to sit next to him. I nodded and sat "Thanks…" I murmured looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "Class we will be sketching pictures of the person sitting beside you for the next few days."

~Kazuma's POV~~

'This kid was strange, He barely spoke a word since he's been here…' I thought watching him as he sketched a picture He had on and large black hoodie that covered his head making it impossible to see his face, black gloves covered his hands , black pants and black boots covered the rest of him. It was going to be nearly impossible to draw him with out seeing his face. His head turned slightly and I saw something metal in his hood flash 'He must have a piercing' I thought and decided to instead draw the avatar I saw last night. After a few minutes of drawing I looked over at Jason's paper, I saw that it was already done. It was me, sitting at a computer completely absorbed in what I was doing on the computer, fingers moving so fast they were barely seen, headphones over my ears. I looked at it shocked I couldn't believe someone could draw to make it look so life like, it was colored and signed, Jason K.

He looked up at me and I saw that flash of metal again, he was staring at me so I looked back at my drawing and flipped it over, starting to draw the way Jason looked when he was drawing, the little flash of metal added to the picture.

~~Jason's POV~~

'Kazuma, was staring… at me?' I looked down at my sketch and blushed, he probably was freaked out that I drew him like that. I stood catching everyone's attention and brought the drawing up to the teacher "You… finished already?" She was on her computer on OZ. I nodded and handed it to her "Well….. Great job! You can keep it, I'll just put a A+ in your grades and you can have free time for the next few days, or continue to draw, what ever you want is fine by me" I nodded, bowing my head I continued to my seat and ran my tongue over my lips, the cold metal of my lip ring shocking the tip. Sitting I pulled on a pair of headphones over my hood and pulled out my IPhone touch, listening to Bruno Mars Grenade I continued to draw, I drew a picture of someone holding a grenade and about to throw it, when I was halfway done I noticed I had drawn myself, covered completely in US army green, my hoodie under my vest, a Rocket launcher on my back and M-16 in my other hand. I decided to draw a background putting random people I saw around as my fellow soldiers and Kazuma as my wingman, he was crouched down holding a Sniper Rifle and aiming down the sights. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over, lowering my headphones to my neck "Huh?" "Is that me?" Kazuma asked pointing at the drawing I just did "uh… Yeah" I said nervously "Cool" My eyes widened, I was not expecting that, "Th-Thanks" He smiled lightly and I smiled back, looking him in the eyes, even though he couldn't see mine.

~~Kazuma's POV~~

I was really shocked that he would draw me again, I don't know why but I had this feeling in my chest I couldn't explain, he seemed so nervous when I asked him, like he hadn't been talked to very often. He was strange, but pretty cool. The bell rang and I put away my things, Jason stood there waiting, he still seemed nervous, why I had no idea but he did. Social Studies and then lunch.

~~Jason's POV~~

Sitting down outside I pulled out a paper bag, looking at the contents I realized that all I had was an apple. "Shit…" I said sadly, about to take a bite "Hey Loser!" I snapped my head up angrily it was a guy standing in front of Kazuma, Kazuma's lunch was all over the ground. Putting my apple in my backpack I stood up and got in front of Kazuma as the guy was about to hit him, they guy's fist in my hand I squeezed and flipped him onto his back on the ground, arm behind him pointing to the middle of his spine "Leave him alone…" I said and yanked his arm up more, causing the guy to groan and then let go signaling Kazuma to come sit with me. A lady was already outside cleaning up the mess by the time we sat down. "Thanks" he said bluntly. I looked up at him and nodded, he looked hungry so I pulled out the apple from my bag "Here" I said handing it to him "But this is yours" I shrugged and set it in his hand. He ate it in silence and I heard my stomach growl lightly but ignored it, it wasn't the first time I went hungry, and it won't be the last.

Science was over relatively quickly along with the two hours of gym, school was shorter here, only going until 2 PM. I sat in the locker room waiting for everyone to leave before going over to the showers, slowly pulling off my hoodie I threw it on the floor, gloves too, about to unbutton my pants I heard the door open and then something hit me in the ribs and I fell. "This is for earlier" A kick in the ribs sent me into the lockers across the room.

~~Kazuma's POV~~

I had a bad feeling when I notice Jason didn't come out of the locker room and that guy that tried to punch me went in. I ran in just as Jason kicked the guy in the stomach and sent him into the shower, he hit his head and passed out. I turned to Jason and finally saw his face. He was bent over in pain but I could see he had a lip piercing on his right side and along his ears, Black hair that reached his shoulders and pale white skin, he was built well and I could see a tattoo on his left arm. He coughed loudly as he tried to get up, I shook my head and ran over to him "Are You Okay?"

~~Jason's POV~~

"Are You Okay?" I snapped my head up and looked Kazuma in the eyes, blood dripped through my teeth and I tried to wipe it away, only smudging it over my face. Kazuma pulled off his shirt and wiped it off of my face "Come on, I'll bring you home so your parents can-" I shook my head no "Why?" I answered him "What parents?"


	2. Friend or Foe?

That was what shocked Kazuma, he sat there completely still. "I haven't seen my Fuckin' PARENTS in 6 years, they LEFT when I was 13! I have been living BY MYSELF FOR 6 YEARS!" I didn't know why I was so angry at Kazuma, he was only trying to help, I stopped and collapsed, tears falling from my eyes, my whole body ached, I just let my guard down, screamed at someone who was only trying to help, I'm crying like a wimp and I haven't eaten anything in 3 days….. I was a mess. "Hey" I snapped my head up and looked at Kazuma, surprised at the calmness his voice had "I'm sorry I didn't know, How about I take you to my house?" He was being kind? Now I was really confused "It's Friday so you can spend the night, okay?" He smiled softly up at me and I nodded "Okay…." I think I passed out because next thing I saw was a blinding light in my eyes. "Hngh! Ow…" I attempted to sit up but was pushed back down by a tan hand "Stay down stupid, your going to pass out again.." A calm voice sounded beside me, I blushed and turned to look at Kazuma, he was on a Dell laptop typing as fast as he could, he was on OZ, battling. I thought he was King Kazma…. How I knew I didn't really know.. But I knew it all right… I sat up slowly feeling a head rush but then I was fine "Hey Kazuma? Where's my backpack?" "On the dresser…" I nodded and got up flinching a little when my midsection moved, grabbing my backpack I pulled out my laptop, it had a picture of The Grim Reaper on the cover and he was flipping who ever had the top up to off. I logged onto OZ.

NEW CHALLENGE!

The screen flashed and King Kazma turned and shrugged "Accept" the white bunny said and he saw the challenger, it was BloodyBunny "Yo…" The Bunny said to The King as he put his hand in the air with a peace sign.

BATTLE, LATE MAN STANDING AFTER FIVE MINUTES WINS!

The arena was plain, nothing major just a few boulders, tree's and a stream.

OPPONENT'S READY?

They both nodded, King Kazma getting into a fighting stance, he had watched BloodyBunny fight a few times and knew he was fast and liked to make opponents bleed, hence his name.

READY?... SET…. GO!

BloodyBunny stood still, he didn't move at all, King Kazma got into a defensive position a calm look across his face. After a minute Kazma yelled "Hey what the Hell? Are you even gonna move?!" The Bunny just smirked "I already have…" I fist collided with King's face and he flew into a boulder. Getting up quickly he pushed off the boulder and into the Bunny, a crunching sounded as the Bunnies head connected with the speeding body. Twisting as he was thrown in the air BloodyBunny landed into the stream, the water splashing at the high impact and soaking the two rabbit's, The blood began washing of BloodyBunny and he growled "AWWWW…. Now I'm just a Bunny" He said somewhat childishly the looked up at The King, he was just sort of looking at him "Hey, what's up?" Out of no where a fist collided with the back of BloodyBunny's head and started to drown him, it wasn't King Kazma, it was someone else. "DON'T MESS WITH KING KAZMA!" BloodyBunny heard the person on top of him yelling, his face still under the water, thrashing around he tried to get up before he died, he couldn't breath, Pride went down the drain at this point and his body stopped thrashing and only made a few weak movements. 'Shit' The body on top of him disappeared and the match was over, turned he looked up at the blurry face of King Kazma as his face got nearer and he attempted to resurrect the almost dead Bunny, Kings lips on Bunny's he forced air into his lungs until Bunny coughed and spit up the water, he groaned and sat up "Thanks… I owe ya one, I think I'm gonna forfeit now, rematch some time okay?" "Sure anytime"

BLOODYBUNNY HAS FORFEITED THE MATCH, WINNER KING KAZMA!

"Hmm…" I said bringing my avatar to his virtual room to rest and change.

"That-That was you?" I snapped my head up and nodded "Yeah…. I'm BB…..Thanks by the way…. BB probably would have cost me 50 bucks to get reactivated if you didn't ya know… do CPR…. On. Him." I blushed looking down at the clothes I was wearing I noticed I had on a pair of Black shorts and a gray Nike shirt with the Nike check with a purple outline on it. I blushed harder realizing that they were Kazuma's clothes. "Why's your face all red?" I licked my bottom lip and ghosted it over my lip ring "N-No reason….." I glanced around "KAZUMA! I JUST WAS WATCHING THE MATCH! WHAT HAPPENED!?" A boy older then us burst into the room and yelled, Kazuma flipped "HEY! Don't just burst in here like that!" Like we were doing something bad, which made my face turn a darker shade of red "Oh! S-SORRY!" The boy seemed to panic and Kazuma had to call him down, after a few minutes he introduced us "Kenji this is Jason Krowe, Jason this is Kenji Koiso…" "N-nice to meet you" he said and I nodded "You too!" 'When did you get so social?' the little voice in the back of my head nagged. "So why did you revive BloodyBunny?" I sat there and glanced down at my computer, smirking I went to King Kazma's room and typed in "Hey Kenji I can hear you ya know?!" The recorded voice of mine yelled it into the screen and Kenji jumped, looking over at the computer like it just attacked him. "WH-WHAT?!" "Yeah, Why don't you say Hi to Jason, he is after all, in the room too… heheh!" Kenji's head whipped around to me and he stared at my head phone covered face, the same smirk BB had, on my face. "Yo! Was wondering if you would notice…. I am BloodyBunny….. Nice to meet you!" I said somewhat evilly and Kenji looked like he was going to have a heart attack so I stood and walked over to him, after putting my headphones down of course first, I sat in front of him, not really that sure of Japanese customs I just held out my hand "Nice to meet you Kenji!" I grinned, my teeth an almost blinding white. 'I hate my teeth' I thought as Kenji shook my hand softly, I didn't bother doing any macho things… I mean squeezing a hand takes energy and that I was out of. Letting go I heard my stomach groan "Jason how long has it been since you ate?" snapped my head up, Kenji had left the room and I didn't even notice. "Eh…This morning?" I lied "Tell me the truth Jason…" Kazuma said gripping my arm tightly when I tried to get up, he pulled me back down. Not expecting the sudden grab I fell onto the floor, Kazuma was sitting above me, almost straddling my hips, thank god he wasn't because he probably would have freaked. "Tell. Me." He demanded when I punched him to move, not having enough strength at the moment I just gave up "Grr…. Two, three days? So?" He looked angry "One more day and you could die! Don't think I didn't see your ribs, you haven't eaten much at all have you?" I felt like he was being my Mother. "Yeah well when you don't have any food left and your parent's forget to send you a check you don't get much food" I glared at him angrily he looked down at me sadly then brought his eyes to look beside my head "Promise me you'll eat something….." Kazuma sounded really upset, a blush spread across my face when I realized how close to my face his was, on slight turn and his lips would touch mine. "I… I promise Kazuma" He turned his head and that's when it happened, our lips touched briefly, he pulled away slightly, shock on both of our faces. I wanted to bring my head up and feel those lips one more time, but I knew if I did it would be wrong. Then he did the most unexpected thing, he brought his head down and reconnected them, head sideways enough he sucked on my lip ring earning a moan from my mouth, he slipped his tongue past my parted lips and into my mouth, he tasted like apples and chocolate. Moaning I felt him grind his hips into mine, I was like putty I couldn't move and I desperately wanted this "Kazuma! Come on its dinner time!" A women yelled from the hallway and he jumped off of me , I sat up rubbing my neck while resting on my extended back hand "That's my Mom" He said softly a deep red blush covering his face 'Dude, I think his Mom just cock blocked us…' "Oh" I responded quietly 'I think he regrets it….'


	3. Grenade

"So… much foooood…" I said throwing up in the toilet some more. Kazuma sat beside me rubbing my back "Well, you shouldn't have eaten so much…" "But it was soooooo good…" I moaned looking over at him sadly, sighing he patted my back and flushed the toilet. "Is Jason alright?" Kazuma's mother asked through the door "Yeah Mom, he just needs to eat less next time." I glared at Kazuma and stuck my tongue out "Bleh… Could you go get me my backpack, it has my toothbrush in it…" Kazuma nodded and went to go get the bag. Coming back a minute later to see me lying on the floor, his little sister sitting on my stomach laughing "Sakura!" Kazuma yelled noticing the braids in my hair. "Help meeeeee…" I whispered as she put a pink bow in my hair, scratching at the tiles I tried to move, the little girl just giggled and continued, I saw a small flash and looked up at Kazuma, he had taken a picture on his iphone. He crouched down beside us and picked his little sister up and handed her off to his mother who was watching in the doorway. "How did you manage that?" Kazuma asked as he helped me up "I…. was looking for my phone… and she tackled me…." I said moving my arms around wildly, he stood there looking at me strangely then laughed "You mean THIS phone?" He said as he pulled my phone out of his back pocket. I glared at him. Then angrily ripped it out of his hand "Yes…. Wait why did you have my phone?" I looked over at Kazuma suspiciously as I attempted to undo the braids in my hair "N-no reason…." Kazuma said looking away from me sadly "What?" I asked just as my phone rang. I pulled the bow out of my hair and looked at the screen, it said 'B, Mars' nearly dropping the phone I answered it "Hell-Hello?" "Hey Jason, its Bruno!" "Hey, man how's it going?" "Awesome, hey you hanging out somewhere? I called your house and no one picked up" "Yeah Mate, I'm spending the night at a good friend of mine, Kazuma's house" "Oh cool, hey man put it on speaker phone!" "Okay" I clicked the button on the side of my phone "Your on mate" "Hey what's up dude!?" He said loudly "Uh…. Hey…" "Oh yeah, I'm Bruno Mars! Nice to talk to you!" "Wait, you mean Bruno Mars the singer?!" "Hell ya Bro!" Bruno said laughing "Hey Jason" "Yeah?" "You need to do that demo tonight with Travey and me, okay man?" "Shit, yeah I forgot, can we do it on OZ?" "Sure, if it's cool with Kazuma" "its fine" Kazuma answered coolly. "Awesome, you rock man!" Bruno and I said at the same time "Hey B!" "Yeah?" "Tell Trav. That he has to do the filtering this time, my stuff's still coming from New York." "Okay hah…. How long is it going to take? I mean you've been there for two week's already!?" "I don't know man… hey talk to you later" "Same to you" We hung up and I looked up at Kazuma "Heh…. Sorry Kazuma…. I bet you're wondering about, ya know…." He nodded slightly and I quickly brushed my teeth. Walking to Kazuma's room I started to explain "Well when I was 12 and first started on OZ I signed up for this contest, it was a 2 year contest where if you won you would get to go to any concert you wanted…. I just happened to win, along with 24 other people… Well I had decided to wait until I was 15… then I went to a Travey McCoy concert and Bruno Mars, they were having a double concert, two for the price of one. Well He pulled me up on stage and we sung Billionaire all together…." I sat down on the floor beside Kazuma's bed "Well they really like my voice so they thought I should start in the music business when I turned 16… Well last year I did… but I wasn't promoted by anyone. So they took me under there wings and taught me how to sing. Ever since then I have been moving around and working my ass off… I don't think my art really helped much… I have a bad habit of drawing something and never wanting to sell it…." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked up at Kazuma, he was just staring at me, then he leapt up "Cool! So you're in the music business?! Awesome!" He put his fist out to me and I bumped it with a blush "Heh, yeah! Thanks!" "And you're in it with two of the coolest artists of the 21st century! You rock!" He had a blush across his face and he sat down on the bed as my computer beeped 'INCOMING MESSAGE FROM TRAV. MCCOY" I grabbed it off the table and set it on the bed beside Kazuma and I, Kazuma looked really nervous "Are you sure you want me to-" "Hell yeah Kazuma, why wouldn't I, Plus Travey will wanna meet you, same with Bruno!" I chuckled and clicked to answer. "Bonjour, Mon Amie!" I said happily as Travey's face came up "Hey Man! What's up with the French? I thought you were in Japan?" He looked confused "Shuddup…." I pouted and then looked over at Kazuma "Okay so Kazuma this is Travey McCoy and Travey this is Kazuma Kinjo" "Nice to meet you!" they chimmed then Travey looked at me with a smile "You two are cute" My face heated up and I looked from Travey to Kazuma, then did it again "Sh-shuddup…" Travey just laughed and said "Whatever dude, hey so you want me to filter?" I nodded "Okay you got your list?" I nodded again "Okay, so you will start with Grenade, hold on let me put Bruno On three way… okay" "Hey nice to see your face again amigo!" "Yours too!" I laughed softly and put my headphones on, plugging them in I left it so that Kazuma could still hear all of us but I could also focus better on my pitching. "Okay ready mate?" I nodded and Grenade started to play.

I had more for this but I forgot what was going to happen next... heh sorry! :)


End file.
